Passenger
by Noxtu
Summary: The Master may have infected everyone on the plane, but one doesn't go according to his plan.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own The Strain.

Maddy should have known boarding the plane to go back home was a mistake and not because of what was currently happening on board. She was overcome with fear as the creature grabbed a hold of her arm with one clawed hand and her head with another to pin her in place against the airplane seat. Hopelessly kicking and hitting the creature wherever she can to dislodge it from her. Maddy could have sworn she heard a chuckle at her efforts. Survival instinct's going into overdrive as she watched in horror as something emerged from it's mouth to latch onto her neck. The pain was immense, forcing a silent scream from her lips. Her eyes tearing up as the pain was follow up with nausea which left her eyes blurred. Her struggles started to slow down as the creature started to suck on her neck. It felt as if her blood was leaving her as she lost strength to move before slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

The flash in her eyes was a unwelcome sight as she gagged for air. Maddy went to swatted at the offending light, sadly her hand could hardly twitch a finger. She was just to exhausted to do anything and the pain coursing throughout her body didn't help either. She felt a way of sick as she shifted her head. She most likely would have thrown up, fortunately she kept it at bay. Her limbs felt stiff as she, without realizing it, went to slide her foot across the floor which only managed to move an inch. Maddy could feel the urge to chatter her teeth as the coldness of the room...no not room the airplane. That's right she had boarded an airplane. Something had happen on the plane, Maddy couldn't remember what was the cause though. Only that everyone was dead.

"We got another survivor over here." Someone called out, resulting in the noise of rushing feet. The constant noise left a ringing sound in her ears which made her head swinging side to side sluggishly. Maddy flinched at the constant hands that tempted to touch her, doing all she could to avoid them. When a hand made contact with her head, she nearly lost it. Wordlessly screaming as she was overcome with unplaced Fear. A shadowy figure flashing in front of her, only to evaporate.

"Ma'am? Calm down, your safe!" was the reply Maddy got as she thrashed about slightly. She did not feel safe at all. The throbbing pain in her throat made it difficult to swallow as she went to say something. It was a pour try as only a gargled noise made it's way from her mouth. It felt as if someone had stabbed her in the neck.

"Eph, we need to get her help fast." A woman's voice cut in. was the last thing she heard before she black out for the second time.

* * *

Maddy instinctively reach up a hand as she woke up on a hospital bed inside some plastic incased confinement, hooked up to IVs. She blinked in confusion, bringing her hand back down slowly to look at it. She sat up slowly not as tired as the last time she woke up on the plane but still tired nonetheless. Maddy evaluated her surroundings, being met with a few other unfamiliar faces. Plastic parted and her head spasmed at the unwanted noise. That is when Maddy noticed the ringing sound was back. With one hand she smacked at an ear in irritation as if to get rid of it. It was pointless so Maddy tried to focus on it instead, only to be cut short by a man in some kind of suit.

"Ma'am how you feeling?" He asked, gently laying a hand on her shoulder. Maddy ignored him looking around again and noted she wasn't the only one being confined. She tried to come to grips with the situation she was currently in, how something so simple as boarding a plane could lead to this. The reality of it left her shaking and tears started to form, quickly wiping them away, then pushing the man's hand off of her. The touch of his hand made her hair stand up. She slowly turned to look at him, clearing her throat.

"Exhausted and sore," Maddy replied the best she could. Her throat numb as it swelled in the process of healing up. He smiled sadly at her. "Sorry, I have nothing against you I just don't feel like being touched at the moment."

"Given the recent events I understand and I know this is overwhelming for you but I'd like to ask you some questions, if that's all right?" The man asked.

"Sorry, my memory is fuzzy at the moment. The only thing I remember is a shadow and walking up on the plane, that's it." It was the truth, Maddy could not remember anything else and honestly felt like she needed to. For what reason's where still unknown to her.

"Do you remember what that shadow was?" He urged, but obviously skeptical.

"Sorry but I don't," Maddy said and she didn't even think she wanted to remember. She wished hold heartily that she wasn't here. Maddy wanted more than anything to go home. Which was ironic becasue the home she once knew didn't feel like home anymore. She concluded it was the fact she hated anything that reminded her of a hospital. "When can I leave?" Maddy wondered.

"It's going to be a while before you can so maybe you should rest a bit," He went to touch her on the shoulder again, stopping midway as she flinched at the movement. Instintively grabing her neck as if to protect it. "I'll come back to check on you shortly." and with that he left.

Quite frankly Maddy was glad he left, she didn't feel like having any company at the moment. She wasn't all up for resting either, afraid that it would be plagued with horrific nightmares. After a while of watching people walk in and out of her room and being poked with needles and questioned, Maddy started to feel restless. Every single time Maddy would make eye contact with another confined person she got gosebumps. Their skin's were really pale compaired to hers, which started to return to more brighter color then when she woke up on the plane. One tried to start a conversation with her but Maddy continued to ignore him. It felt as if some unknown force was watching her. She laid back down as her rear started to go numb from sitting up for so long. As much as she tried to avoid it Maddy's mind kept going back to the plane again, trying to figure out what happened before passing out. Sadly, Maddy could re-live nothing and to make matters worse her body was still high with tension. Fear keeping her on high alert. There was one thing Maddy was grateful for at the moment and it was that the ringing sound vanished.

When they were getting released she was the first one out the door, more than gladly to get away from the people confined with her. The further she got away the more relieved and less afraid she got.

* * *

_**I wanted to wait to start this story, since this is taking place in the TV series somewhat. Sadly season 2 just can't get here fast enough. I haven't read the book as money is really tight around here at the moment. If anyone has any spoilers for me feel free to PM me them. As odd as it might sound to some people, I love spoilers. More then likely down the road I will be editing this chapter. And Yes, this is a **_Mr. Quinlan x Oc story. _****_

* * *

_****_Edit: 1/3/2015: If you haven't noticed Jane is now Maddy. I had no intention of naming her Jane. It was just a substitute until I found a name that I liked. Unfortunately I forgot to replace the name when I uploaded this. If you see the name Jane, note that it is still Maddy._****_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Strain.

When Maddy was picked up by her parents they did not hesitate to needle her about what had happened while she was on the plane. She only gave then enough to satisfy their curiosity. Omitting a few other details. After they started to ask questions about her health she was left clueless. Maddy herself was unsure on how she was feeling at the moment. The ringing in her head kept coming back every now and again. She had to resist the urge to slap at her ear's as she didn't want to worry her parents. Not only that, but she didn't want to be taken back and be quarantine again, especially with those other people. Just thinking about them made her skin crawl.

Once Maddy had gotten home, she went straight to her room and fell asleep to get some more much needed rest. Praying for the next day would get brighter.

* * *

It wasn't. Maddy had gotten up later then usual and when she opened the door to get the mail she as greeted by countless reporters. Never in Maddy's life did she believe she would be in the situation she was now in.

"Miss can you tell us what happen, while you where on the plane?" One woman asked.

"Can you tell use if some new deadly virus that killed all those passengers?" This time a man. Deadly indeed, Maddy would happen to agree.

Maddy went and bypass them to go to the mailbox. Another reporter, another man, practically shoved the microphone in her face.

"Ma'am can you tell use if the public are in danger of getting sick or dying from you or the other released passengers?" Maddy signed, annoyed by the constant hounding of questions. If they were truly worried about the reporters wouldn't be here right now. It didn't help matters that most of the questions were almost exactly the same ones her parents were basically asking when they were taking her home. Maddy continued to keep quiet and quickly getting the mail as fast as she could, then, practically shoving her way back into the house.

"When did they arrive?" Maddy asked her mother who just walked out of the kitchen into the front room. Her mother smacked her hand over her face.

"Yeah, sorry I wasn't able to worn you about that when I got back. They arrived this morning when I was out." She apologized, proceeding to give Maddy a once over. "Are you sure your okay? Your eye's are still rimed with red."

"Yes, I'm sure it will heal up in time. Got the mail by the way." Maddy said flashing her mom a smile and the newly acquired mail, after that, she placed them neatly on a table stand next to the door.

"You didn't have to do that, I would have gotten it." She started. "It would have saved you from the mob."

Maddy smiled knowing how untrue that was, She would have waited until the mob left. How could blame her though, no one wants to deal with a mob of people haggling them.

"No problem...sign...I'm heading for the shower," Maddy stated. "After earlier events I need to feel refreshed."

"You go ahead, as soon as the mob lets up again I'm going to go out and pick up food at the store. Anything special you want?" Her mother asked.

"I'm in the mood for junk food and could really go for some Hot Cheetos." Maddy said with a sly smile. Hot Cheetos were her favorite food and being deprived of them for quite some time didn't go well with her.

"No problem, hopefully this crowd will beat it so I can prepare for dinner." Her mother chuckled, making her way to the kitchen. No doubt to make a list of everything she needed from the store.

* * *

Maddy decided to stand in front of the mirror and checked herself over in it. Her eye's being the hardest to look at, the red circle around her iris terrified her. It made her look like some monster. Maddy forced herself to inspect them more thoroughly. To her surprise her Iris and pupil looked normal like usual. That was a good sign to her. She didn't believe she'll go blind for any time soon. Maddy reach over and took a comb out of a cabinet to brush back her hair which was still soaked from the shower she just took. Slight blemishes had appeared overnight on her light brown skin. Even though they were odd to look at, she was thankful it didn't hurt when touched or poked. The skin that was still doted with what looked like bruises, especially lining her left arm and shoulder were a different story. It looked like someone had grabbed her harshly multiple times. From the looks of it, the person might have been extremely massive.

The clouds parted from outside and a bright light shined from the open blinds at the window. It resulted in a splitting headache and watery eyes. Maddy quickly closed the blinds, eye sensitivity not being new to her.

Even after the shower she still felt like crud. After putting the comb away, she went to brush her teeth. It proved difficult. Maddy has always had sensitive teeth but this was more worse then what she was ever accustomed to. It hurt so bad she couldn't even begin to brush them. That was not the only sensitivity Maddy was having. She reached down and rubbed herself to dull the pain pulsing from her lower privates. Pain's radiated from other areas which made it difficult to think and move properly, Maddy could not explain it. She could make a doctors appointment, however, she feared being sent to a hospital again. It constantly reminded her of the time she got sick and ended up getting her gall bladder removed. Even now, Maddy still had the scar's. Three little dots in a curve lined her skin a couple of inches to the right above her belly button which, two inches above that, was a scar in a vertical position were they pulled the gall bladder out. Sometimes when accidently hit just right Maddy could feel the pain of were it use to be.

_Maddy_

She froze.

_Maddy_

A chill ran up Maddy's spine as she swung round, knock a few products to the floor in the process, to look behind her. Chills gave way to tension. The need to defend herself was overwhelming. Maddy's eye's looked around frantically, as if searching for a weapon to defend herself with. The ringing notice, now more like a hum had return again. It had to have been her mother calling her name. Maddy had to reassured herself. A deep part of her wanted to differ.

_Maddy_

"Maddy? I'll be heading off to the store soon." Her mother voice drifting from the other side.

Hearing her mothers voice washed all worry from her for the first time. Yes, it was most defiantly her mother calling her name. Get a grip, Maddy reminded herself.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Maddy replied picking up all the contents that had fallen to the tile floor.

Moments later, Maddy quickly got dress in her traditional black hooded outfit with black jeans. Most of the day was uneventful and by the time her mother got back, Maddy was more then grateful that no reporters were in sight.

* * *

**Sorry, for the long wait for some. I have managed to get the first two books from The Strain Trilogy, so yes some stuff will be intergraded with the story. I've only barely began reading the first book though, so it might take a while for me to do so. I might also be taking then into a different route then what I originally planed. Or it might be both. I still haven't decided. Also, if you read from the first chapter I've changed her name from Jane to Maddy. Jane wasn't suppose to be her name. It was just a sub until I could figure out what I really wanted to name her. I forgot to change that when I posted the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer: **I do not own The Strain.

Maddy stretched on the couch, then proceeded to lift a arm to place over her eyes. Even though she hardly did anything, the day felt exhausting. One thing was for sure, Maddy was greatful that the mob wasn't buzzing around the house anymore. Truthfully it did not stop the phone from constantly ringing. One call was actually from one of the survivers from the plane. Only with the insistance of her mother did she listen to what the woman on the other line had to say. It was aggrivating but the constantly ringing of the phone made her head spin. Maddy was currently feeling the strong urge to throw it across the room. Her father walking in and unhooking the line from the wall saved her from her insanity to do so.

"Did..." Her father hesitated at first, then continued while making his way to the single couch that was on the far left side of the front room. "Did you enjoy your time away?"

"Yes...a lot of interesting sites to see. I mangaged to take photos on the camera, so once I have them saved to the computer you should be able to see them." Maddy mumbled tiredly as her father sat down, the chair squeaking in response to his added weight.

"Before you left honey, I know your mother won't say it but she and I are both sorry. That fight shouldn't have happen." He confessed.

"It's fine dad...no point in getting caught up in it." Maddy commented, moving her arm to place both hands on her eyes to rub them. Honestly, Maddy didn't want to bring up something that will only end in another argument. Time away from home did not heal her wounds. It was laughable really, she came back with more.

"I know...but still we really are." He whispered with a sigh. Out of both her parents only her dad truly knew how she was.

Her father gave a huff, all the while grabbing the remote to turn on the TV. More then likely to watch the sports channel like he always did.

Her mother entered the room with a smile, sporting an orange and white apron with dog prints on it. Normaly when Maddy smelled the scent of food from the kitchen it was a heavenly smell. As of right now the smells were to powerful to the point it made her sick to her stomach. Maddy would be lying if she said she wasn't hungry. On the contrary, Maddy was but nothing she ate satiated her appetite. She chalked it up to her inability to swallow food at her normal pace, making her eating periods longer. Heck even the Hot Cheetos her mother got for her didn't help. They laid on the microwave barely uneaten.

"I could use a little help with the salad." Her mother declared. Maddy's father made to get up but Maddy beat him to it.

"I got it dad, no need to get up." Maddy said with a fake smile, her body feeling winded from sitting up. Her father leaned back again and gave a smile as thanks. Maddy and her mother made their way back into the kitchen.

Maddy grabbed a head of lettuce, tomato, shredded cheese, cucumber, onion, bacon bits, and a jar of pickles out of the refrigerator. She walked over to the counter, which was in the middle of the kitchen, placing the items onto the counter. Maddy pulled out a kitchen drawer to retrieve a knife, then grabbing a plastic cutting board. She set to work on cutting them one at a time. Her mother worked on the other side of the kitchen with her own counter in front of Maddy mixing the ingredients for the guacamole dip. It was her fathers favorite food to eat during game night. Maddy would confess that something did smell good. It didn't smell like the guacamole which she loved though. Her face scrunched up as she turned her attention back to her own task.

Her mother washed her hands, making her way over back to the refrigerator to let the guacamole dip chill for a while. She proceeded to walk back to her original spot, bending down to open the bottom cabinet to pull out the george forman grill.

"Maddy can you hand me the chicken please, it should be right next to you." She called over her shoulder as she started to grab various items out of the cupboards.

Maddy's looked to her right and spotted the thawing chicken placed on a plate. A puddle of left over blood started to pool with the melting ice that covered the chicken. Maddy placed the knife down and walked over to it as if in a trance. That hum was back again and that smell. That delicious smell was coming from the raw meat placed out before her. The realization snapped Maddy out of it and she shook her head. She completely blocked out the hum and set back to work.

Once finished with piling the cut tomato's and onion's into the bowl of lettuce, Maddy turned her attention to cutting the cucumber. In the process of cutting the pieces five times across from the already sliced cucumber her mother in her heist knocked a glass cup onto the floor, shattering it. The noise surprised Maddy so much that she nicked her finger with knife. The skin pulled back from being sliced away. Maddy muffled her pain behind closed lips as the blood started to drip out. She grabbed a bounty paper towel to clean up the mess. Her mother walking past her, most likely to intent on heading to the laundry room to get the broom. Her mother failing to notice the blood pooling on Maddy's paper towel. Maddy pulled off the loose hanging skin, deeming it now longer useful. Dabbing at the wound with the paper towel again she tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. Strange. Something was sticking out of her finger. Pinching her finger at the base, next, sliding them upwards it slid out more. Maddy focused on it and with terror watched as it wiggled. Panicking Maddy grabbed it between two finger nails and watched as it grew long and longer as she pilled it out. She freaked and flung the worm like creature away from her. It landed on the counter squirming even more. Maddy's hands shook as she gathered herself to look at it. From all the Monsters Inside Me episodes she seen on Animal Planet, it had to have been a parasite.

The parasite shifted around and look like it was reaching for her. She grabbed her used paper towel and smacked it onto the worm with the intent on killing it. She quickly walked over to the half full trash bin, flipping the lid open, then tossed it inside. It left Maddy with no choice but to call and make an appointment but as of that moment what she needed most was some fresh air.

As if on cue, her mother walked back into the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to help me." She asked a the while cleaning up the shards of glass.

"I don't feel so well. I think I need some air, I'll be back later." Maddy apologized grabbing her wallet, which was located next to the phone.

"Okay, don't stay out too long." Was the response Maddy heard while at the door. If Maddy would have bother to look back then, She would have seen her mother reaching into the half full bag of trash to dispose of the shards of glass.

* * *

**I'm starting to progress more with the first book The Strain, I'm on page 185. I'm itching to whip out the second book but for once in my life I'm actually reading a book whole without skimming it. I kind of feel bad for Eph in the book, I don't get why people hate him so much yet. I don't like Kelly and Nora's just...there. I hope to finish the first book soon and see were it leads me. This was kind of hard for me right here, please ignore any typo's. I did my best to fix them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Strain.

**Caution: **This may contian Spoilers from the books, especially at the bottom.

With drool dribbling down it mouth after consuming it's latest meal. The Master let the male fall to the floor with a heavy thud. Old Habits dying hard The Master promptly snapped his nead and proceeded to smashed in it's victims head in, mostly out of aggrevation. It's link to the female Maddy was limited. There was only one other case when such a thing happened and it caused The Master's mood to darken even more. Maddy couldn't have been pregnant. The Master had made sure that all the females on the airplane were devoid of a second heart beat.

The Master 'saw' bits and pecies threw her eye's. It watched as Maddy overlooked herself in the bathroom mirror. The Master could see some physical changes happening to her, although, not as greatly as the others it infected. It called to her, trying and failing to compel her to come find him. Mostly to see if Maddy was remaing obedient. For some unforeseeable force, her mind had shut him out. The link opened again. The Master could see and smell the blood from the chicken threw her eye's. It encouraged Maddy to drink from it, only for her mind to shut The Master out again.

It was a phenomenon that The Master itself did not understand. The blood The Master drank from her while on the plane did not taste as a normal human would taste and it had to stop abrutly because of it. The Master felt an odd sensation afterwards, only for it to vanish after it fed again once it snuck off the plane, defecating the contents of her blood near it's prey's body. It 'browsed' the collecton of memories of it's newly risen vampires, who know doubt were already back and turning their Dear Ones. One thing was for sure, if the link between them did not strengthen The Master would gladly end her life.

* * *

The three Ancients awoke to the sight of three human cowering in front of them bound. They watch their hearts pump frantically as each of their eye's made contact with their latest meal. Their meals could see but not fully. They waste no time draining the human's blood from their bodies by shooting their stingers at them. Each meals body shriveled as the blood got sucked from their bodies. One of their hunters stepped forward after they were done to snap each of their meals neck. Once the bodies were thrown away the hunters stood patiently poised in front of The Ancients.

"The young one has arrived." One of the ancients, in the middle, spoke. It's lips devoid of movement.

"We can feel a slight link to The Master and it seems troubled. This is also troubling for us but why?" Another one, on the right, spoke.

"Pointless to worry, we have bigger things to regard. The hunters will take care of this intrustion." spoke The Ancient on the left.

"You will do well to do your job," The middle Anciet Spoke agian."Destroy the passangers and to bring the one who brought The Master across the bridge."

"It will be done." One of the hunters, better known as Vaun, replied. He and the other hunters left the Ancients, who no doubt were going back to slumber, chamber. Vaun was eager to serve.

* * *

Waking up in the morning was something Maddy started to look forward too. For the past couple of day's, she had been having nothing but nightmares. It wasn't the typical 'run away from zombies' type of dream either. It was filled with actually bite and eating of their victims. The one that terrified her the most was the one's that tried to come after her. Maddy always woke with a weird tingling sensation on her skin were they touched her. She'd confess though that she had been better then the previous nights. Maddy had planned to set up an appointment for a check up, Still that did not stop her father from voicing his objection and was adamant that she see their family doctor. Maddy truthfully didn't want to, yet went ahead an called Mr. Kyler anyways. That man. He always freaked her out, particularly when he stared at her. She, frankly though her mother could use a check up. Maddy's father hand check up on her and made note of how high her fever was. Her mother was sweating bullets and lethargic. Not only that, weird pinkish welts in the shape of squiggly lines appeared all over her body. Maddy had offered to take her to the emergency room, yet knowing the nature of her mother let alone any human being. The best thing her mother wanted to do was to wait for it to clear like any other flue. So wait they did.

Maddy's mother sent her out that next day to get more paint killers. Her father having gone to work in the early morning, therefore, unable to care for her mother. Which is why she was currently walking down a aisle in Walmart looking for a medicine bottle full of Aleve, Tylenol, or Ibuprofen. When she came across them, Maddy instantly forgotten which one her mother asked her to get so rather then stand there and play Eeny, meeny, miny, moe with them she took all three bottles. She couldn't wait to get out of there. People avoided her like the plague. They quickly dodging her with heads ducked when they noticed her appearance, especially her red rimmed eye's. Some where constantly whispering behind her back when they though Maddy couldn't hear. It took a lot of effort to not take the bait and start a fight in the store. Nobody, at least for Maddy, wants to go to jail. The eye staring was the worse. Only one, who was actually a man behind the cash register, had the decency to ask if she was feeling okay. After a ringing her contents up, He gave Maddy hopeful wishes to get well when she informed him about getting a check up in a few day's time.

Maddy pulled the car out from the parking lot and drove straight home. Not knowing that her life from their on would forever change.

* * *

**It's very likely the next chapter will contain more of Mr. Quinlan. Hopefully I don't mess up his character...cough...cough...fully. Lol I finally finished with The Fall and The Eternal Night. :) It was quite sad when Setrakian died even more upsetting when Mr. Quinlan died. I already knew it was going to happen but I kind of had to stop and take a breather. I'd admit it I cried like a pansy. Gus death I wasn't all that phased, I didn't know if he died in the book or not prior to reading it but I had a feeling he was going to die. Fet and Nora seemed so out of place. It was just to weird to me and it had nothing to do with her being with Eph first. Quite frankly I wish that had never happened as well. I think my best moment was when Eph said "She(Nora) Needs You" to Fet, Then says "I have Mr. Quinlan." I think that pretty much had me sold on the pairing(Eph/Mr. Quinlan). Lol I kind of wish the ancients didn't go that quick as well in the second book, hope they last longer in TV series. Looking back now, it's so weird that it all started from people being infected on a airplane to freaking angels. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Strain.

The Master had finally made his move. It left him shaking a little at the prospect of the coming ordeal. With clinched fists he walked down the underground buildings corridors. The armory was were he was headed. He and the other hunters were prepping for the coming night. They already managed to get a list of all passenger that were on the airplane.

One of the first houses they hit involved saving a woman and two children. There would have been another one. Unfortunately for the woman's daughter, she had to be put down. Another hadn't been a house at all but an underground nest of newly turned Stragoi.

They hit the next house the following night. It first seem like the usual business. Two hunters stayed outside to investigate either side of the house, the other two hunters surveyed the top floor of the house. That left Vaun the bottom floor. He scanned his surroundings, nothing was out of the ordinary. Nothing was tossed or smashed to concluded a struggle. Everything was in place. Just an ordinary looking house hold. Vaun was puzzled by this. Knowing better then to drop his guard he moved throughout the house. Oddly hoping that there would be more evidence of the unclean.

Vaun quickly disposed of the female, shooting her right between the eye's when she launched at him hissing. The shock as a result of the bullet jolted her backwards, Red blood few and littered the walls and carpet as she slammed into the ground with a vibrating thud.

'Odd' Vaun exclaimed as he inspected, what he highly guess was a middle aged woman. She had all the tall tell signs of feeding, blood splattered across her chest, mouth, and hands. It looked fresh. He squatted down to, shifted her head to the side with the tip of his gun. Her mouth was misshapen, which would have seem natural in his eyes if it weren't for the sharp rows of teeth that look like sharks teeth. As if someone had cut out the teeth of a shark and placed it into her mouth. Though given the creativity of humanity, Vaun wouldn't rule it out. The most questionable feature of all was the lack of a common stinger. She was pale looking, although, nothing like his alabaster skin. Something was most definitely not right.

The sound of footsteps and the floor creaking warned him of someone arriving. Vaun speed walked towards the source. What he saw was not what he expected. Vaun had no doubt that this woman was one of the so called survivors, what he didn't expect was her lack of mutation.

The female jerked at his presence, eye's widening with fear. Vaun's red eye's met hers. The females mouth parted as she took a step back making Vaun instinctively raise his gun.

'Don't move' Vaun spoke hesitant, he was unsure whether the female was a stragoi are not. The females narrowing eyes looked him up and down before it landed onto his mouth. Her face shook with fear as she took another step back. He again spoke his demand. His words were lost to her as she spun around and made a mad bolted for the door. Vaun automatically aimed and fired his gun towards her. The two shots flew a inch away from her head and imbedded themselves into the walls and door when she ducked.

Vaun was instantly after her, taking a minute to pry open the door, which she slammed shut behind her in an effort to slow him down. The woman rushed down the driveway, making her way back to the dark blue car parallel to the walkway. Vaun halted as another hunter rounded on the female from behind, grabbing her. He did not expect anymore resistant's from her, although the female beg to differ. With great strength that, surprised even the hunter, The woman smacked the back of her head into his masked face. It crack, as the hunter growled. The hunters arms loosen up and the female twirled around to send both palms of her hands out against the hunters chest with great force. The hunter went flying a few feet back into a hedge.

A moment of shock crossed her features. Vaun's quick movements across the yard snapped her back to the current situation. She spun around again and headed towards what he assumed was her car. Vaun aimed his gun at her again, firing another shot. This time aiming at the tires. The woman ran by it and he realized how pointless it was. He should have assumed their might have been another car nearby. Vaun should have noted earlier how pack the lots were and not hearing any car pull up. The female was more stealthier then she even realizes.

Two hunters stayed behind while another hunter, the one she had pushed, trailed after him. The female took a glace behind her and saw the two gaining on her. It only made her push herself that much harder. Vaun watched as the female darted between two cars, then ran diagonally across the street, eye's set on her target.

A car skid to a stop as she passed it. The driver, unaware of what was unfolding before them, honked in irritation at the idiot running across in front of them. Vaun lost sight of her as the vehicle drove by. The opening and closing of a car door alerted him as both he and the hunter scanned the area.

Vaun and the hunter saw the tail lights of a car shine as the vehicle roared to life. They instantly ran towards it as the car pulled out of the parking spot. Vaun smashed open the window with the butt of his gun and made a grab for her. The hunter went for the other side, just encase she tried to bolt again. The hunter followed Vaun's lead by smashing the other window reaching to unlock the car. The woman cried out and floored the pedal, forcing him and the hunter to let go of the fast moving vehicle.

And like that the car and the female inside of it where out of Vaun's sights. The Ancients would not be thrilled with him.

* * *

**I haven't been able to work on this story much because I've been so busy working on my diet that I've been to exhausted from walking to do anything else. I decided to take a break today though and get some artwork and writing in. I'm so excited for season 2 of The Strain to get here, I hope we see more of Mr. Quinlan then what we saw in season 1. I thought about letting Maddy get caught in this chapter but where's the fun in that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not won The Strain.

Maddy stopped her car on the side of the road after driving for over an hour, her heart was still racing away. Her mind kept replaying the events that happen. It felt like it was going to burst right out of her chest. She had no idea what that thing was that shot at her. It had seem so familiar though, like she had seen it before. Maybe on the Airplane. Maddy was aware of one thing though is that it had shot her mother. Are at least that's who the fallen figure was. Maddy had to look past the monstrous features on it to realized it had been her mother. What had caused such a thing like that to her. Bottom line was, her mother was dead.

Maddy's palms smacked into her face as she cried and choked on her saliva. The throbbing pain in her head started, forcing her to calm down to dull the sensation. Maddy then remembered her father and searched for her flip phone to call him and tell him not to go home. It took her a while of searching for it that Maddy remembered she had left it at home to charge.

* * *

Vaun could still feel The Ancients disappointment running threw his mind. They had even reprimanded him for allowing her to get away. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Vaun and the other hunter went back to the house to search for more information on the girl. He only knew her name from the passenger list: Maddy Kidd. He shuffled threw her mail and found a doctors note. Curious, he ripped it open and read her information inside. Vaun could not make sense of some off it, though it did not surprised him that some of the info read abnormal. The female was also scheduled for a follow up. Vaun folded the paper back, then in half before shoving it into one of his pockets. Vaun walked down the hallway and opened up a series of doors until he came across what he assumed was hers. The walls where a dark maroon color with golden boarders and the flooring was wooden. A laptop was located on a medium desk on the left side of a unmade bed with plain dark blue blankets and two white pillows. A old fashion black flip phone was located on the other side of the bed on a dresser, in the process of charging.

Vaun walked over to the phone first to check for messages and emails. Vaun only found a few contacts but they where useless. He would not be able to find their location in case she decided to go to a friends. Vaun then proceeded to investigate the females computer. Apparently she stayed logged into her email accounts and managed to bring up a few conversations that caught his interest. A Dr. Kyler. His name seem to be popping up everywhere, whoever he was the woman didn't respond to him all that much. And from what Vaun could conclude, the female had be sick prior to getting onto the plane.

_**To:** Maddy Kidd_

_**Subject:** Dr. Kyler_

_I'm sending you this email to inform you of your weekly check up this weekend and given the recent events that have happen it is very important that I check up on you. Please contact me as soon as you can. Dr. Kyler._

This current information left Vaun with a possibility of where she might end up, but their where no guarantees. The other hunters signaled to him of their departure, no doubt heading to the car parked a block away. Vaun gathered up the phone and laptop and quickly joined them.

* * *

The stress had caught up with her and Maddy slept, more like passed out at the wheel of her car. Even if Maddy hadn't pass out then she probably would have been to afraid to do anything that night. The next morning when she had woken up to the reality of the situation Maddy drove as fast as she could to reach her fathers work place. Maddy's father specialized in Human Genetic engineering among a few other things. Her mother was involved as well but had long since left the field to become a nurse at a local hospital. Once Maddy had reached her destination she parked her car away from the building just in case. When Maddy walked into the building she immediately asked the lady at the receptionist office if he was still in. Maddy felt her heart sink when the lady informed her he had not come in since a week ago. Maddy left discouraged.

It later became apparent to her that chaos was happening all around her. She had check the usually places her father went to and could not find hide nor hair of him. When Maddy had first asked someone if she could us their cell phone to call him they told her that calls weren't going threw that well at the moment. Maddy didn't make much of it, figuring the person just didn't want a stranger using their phone. She tried again with another person who said she could try as they too were unable to reach anyone. In an attempt to call him falling short, it had only confirm what the first person had told her. It was in the late evening when Maddy stopped at a nearby park to rest did she notice a few people putting up missing person flyers. Maddy tightened her hands around the wheel and debated with herself. She didn't want to go back home due to the uncertainty that those things were waiting for her there. A small part of Maddy hoped her father was back at home waiting for her, having already contacted the police somehow. She felt the latter couldn't have been possible. As she stared transfixed by the flyers Maddy told herself that her father wasn't missing he just couldn't be found at the moment. It was only then that Maddy remembered the only other place her father would have gone and as much as she despised the man he was the only other person besides her mother that would have any clue as to where her father would be if not with him and that was Dr. Kyler. Her head hurt even more just thinking about the old man.

* * *

**Finally an update, sometimes I can't push this chapters out at a fast pace because sometimes I get stuck, The reason I've been holding off was because of season 2 finally running and I'm kind glad I did. It's sad that the character we though was Quinlan is now someone else. I'm disappointed, kind of. Lol Any way's instead of keeping it as Mr. Quinlan in the beginning I decided to add Vaun in this. So I'll be editing the chapters 4 and 5. So there will be interactions between Vaun and Maddy. I don't want to spoil too much though, so you'll have to wait and see. Also, I'm referring to Vaun as he instead of it because it just seems weird to me a bit unlike with The Master. P.s I was so mad they kill him and the other hunters off.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own The Strain.

Maddy heaved a heavy sign as she drove closer to the building that lead to her doctors office. Maddy had parked her car on the farthest end of the building. After she cut the engine. Maddy sat and waited. It hadn't taken her all that long to be seen. The receptionist informed Dr. Kylar immediately about her arrival. The doctor barged into the waiting room and quickly ushered her right threw the door to take her to his office...well more or less was practically her very own office space. Dr. Kylar never examined her where he did his other patients. He considered her a special case for whatever reason unknown to her.

And here Maddy was sitting on an exam table as Dr. kylar did the routine check ups. She disliked it when he touched her, not because Maddy though he would do anything inappropriate, sexual wise, towards her but because in her eye's Dr. Kylar viewed her as some kind of specimen rather then a person. Maddy only did these frequent checkups was because her father insisted she did. She couldn't fathom why but her Dr. Kylar and her father where very close friends.

"I imagine with the current events have left you shaken." Dr. Kylar probed with a assuring smile that was all to fake for her tastes. He turned and walked over to his desk to pick up a clipboard and started jotting down some notes. He's eyes would continued to look down then back up at her.

"In a way, I don't remember much of what happened on the plane though." Maddy's replied, not particularly comfortable talking about it...at least with him.

"You are not usually keen to this regular check ups, I'm assuming something happened?" Dr. Kylar's eye's narrowed on her as he walked over to a cabnet and pulled out a plastic baggy containing a syringe.

"Not with me no, I was hoping you may know where my father is?" Maddy inquired, fingers fidgeting against each other as she spied his every move with weary eye's.

"Sorry, I haven't heard from him at all. It's strange isn't it, with all that's currently going on in the city." Dr. Kylar said thoughtfully then proceeded to smile. "But don't worry, I'll be sure to contact you if I hear or see from him."

"Thanks, is that all?" Maddy quietly muttered.

"Your arm." He commanded holding out his gloved hand.

Maddy forced herself to relax and give him her left arm. She watched as he took her arms wrapped a blue ribbon around her mid arm and proceeded to swabbed it clean then grabbed the bag her set aside earlier. He tore the plastic from the needle he had set aside before and slowly insert the needed to get what he needed as he pulled the plunger. Maddy's eyes fixated on the blood surging into the barrel of the syringe. Her throat ached and she swallowed, unaware of the odd noises coming from it. Dr. Kylar stepped back perplexed.

"Maddy!" His voice increased a little in volume as she continued to stare at the syringe.

_'Maddy'_ another voiced echoed loudly with Dr. Kylar's caused her to jolt back and to breath deeply, not aware that she was even holding it. Maddy slid her jacket back on as she got up.

"Maddy have you've still been taking your medication, It should have ran out by now?" He interrogated.

"I still take them I just forget every now and again. I'm almost out." She murmured while rearranging the hood on her jacket.

"Maddy, it's important that you continue to take them daily. Your abnormal growth will only get worse. The medicine is too help keep it at bay." Dr. Kylar reprimanded. "You'll end up getting those rashes again."

"I know. I know. They make me feel sick and tired a lot, I just like feel better for once." Maddy complained then thought of the irony of that statement.

"If that was the case I would have prescribed an alternative for you." He signed then turned to walk over to his desk to open a cabinet door above it. Dr. Kylar rummaged around in it prior to finding what he was looking for. A plastic prescription bottle and sadly for Maddy is wasn't empty this time.

"I prefilled these for you in advance, I had a feeling you would need them." He said while handing her the bottle.

"Thanks..." The tone in her voice was clear as day.

Maddy was not happy as she shoved the bottle into her pocket and proceeded to the door to leave.

"Maddy, I need you to come see me again next week. Can you do that?" Dr. Kylar asked staring at her as she turned the door knob.

"Sure..." She said with uncertainty as she scurried out the door as fast as she could.

* * *

As she sat there in her car, Maddy debated on where to go to next. Her instinctive though was to head back home, which was foolish given the circumstance. There was no telling if those people, creatures, who killed her mother were still inside waiting for her or lurking nearby. If she hand any idea where her dad was hiding she would have gone to him. Maddy tried to contact him again using nearby pay phone but is was a no go. So left with little choice she hand she drove to her friends apartment complex. Luck just happened to be on her side as her friend, Sadie, let her up.

As soon as Maddy knocked on the door of her friends apartment room door she was met with a startling sight. Her friends hair was unkempt, her eye's and nose red from excessive crying, and it looked like she hadn't changed clothes in a while. Maddy had to calm her down as she seem to be in a stage of hysteria. Sadie cried even more about how she was unable to contact her parents and how something was wrong with her boyfriend, Gage. Apparently, he had be jumped one night while walking home from work then became sick. Sadie hadn't been able to go out because she didn't want to chance leaving him alone for any reason in case his fever got worse. Maddy offered to watch Gage while she went out to get some over the counter meds for him. Her friend thanked her as she scurried out the door as fast as she could. Maddy stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before going into Sadies room to check on Gage.

* * *

"Yeah...I found her...I don't understand why you have me following this chick anyways...if she was infected like you said she was this chick would be fried by now or at least be bald like the back of my ass." A man exclaimed arm hanging out the side of the car as he attempted to relax.

* * *

**Wow an update, The holidays were holding me up with a slight side of writers block and a hole lot of stress from watching my sisters kids. But now that I'm not watching them anymore I hope to have more time on doing these stories. Btw Anybody besides me excited for the season 3 of The Strain.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own The Strain.

It didn't dawn on her how bad Gage sickness was until she spotted him twitching on the bed. The two window in the room where both covered with thick sheets, leaving the room more darker then usual. From what Maddy could see the blankets have been discarded and Gage was sweating heavily. He looked really pale. The room itself was also unkempt, it looked like Sadie hadn't left the room for quiet a while. If it was that serious Maddy didn't understand why Sadie didn't take him to the hospital yet. As she walked over to the side of the bed Maddy then remember it could only be because of the insistence of Gage not to. He had never been a fan of hospitals ever since his mother died while being there for a breathing problem. The doctor had instructed the nurse's to put her on a heart monitor but never did. After an hour they decided to check up on Gage's mother and found her dead. His mothers heart had stopped beating while she slept. To some it may have been viewed as a peaceful death but to one Gage never got over. After that, Gage never fully trusted any hospital or their employee's. Maddy couldn't blame him, she didn't even trust her own doctor.

Reaching down, Maddy shook Gage's shoulder to wake him up. He jerked and with surprising reflex grabbed Maddy's wrist. A tingling sensation went up the back of her neck as her body tensed up. She only got that feeling when in flight or fight instincts kicked in. Red rimed eye's locked onto her very own. It unnerved her.

"Gage it's me Maddy...Sadie went to the store to get you something." She explained as she twisted her arm to dislodge her wrist from his grip. He blinked.

"Oh...When will she be back." Gage wondered exhaustion apparent in his voice.

"In a few. Do you want me to get some water...food for you." Maddy inquired.

"No, I just need to rest." He said with a shake of his head as he released the vice grip he hand on her arm.

"All right, I'll been in the front room if you need anything." Maddy instructed as she stood up straight as she rubbed the slight bruise on her wrist.

Gage mumbled in his sleep as he turned over in his sleep. Maddy scuffled away from him and exited the room. She shut the door behind her as quietly as possible.

There wasn't much to do so she sat down on the two cushioned couch and waited for her friend to come back.

* * *

Roughly twenty-five minutes past until Sadie reappeared threw the door. The sound of the door slamming open alerted Maddy to her arrival. If it hadn't been for the door stopper, Maddy was sure a new hole from the knob would be decorating the wall. Sadie looked a lot paler then when Maddy first saw her.

"It's crazy out there, everyone seems to have lost their minds." Sadie huffed. The bag switching hands as she went about removing her coat to place it on a rack nearby. Sadie combed her fingers threw her hair as she took a deep breath. No doubt from running her way back here.

Eyeing Sadie, She would have to agree. Maddy was accustomed to back luck, so it came as no surprised that she had become somewhat numb in this messed up world of hers. She still got blindsided once in a awhile but Maddy adapted and endured it. Maddy thought about telling Sadie what happened at home but she didn't want to worry or scare the girl more then she already was.

"I managed to get some Tylenol for him. Hopefully it will bring his temperature down and help with his headache." She uttered mostly to herself rather then Maddy. Sadie's hands twitched as she attempted to turn the top off the pill bottle. Maddy took the bottle and uncapped it for her. Soon after thanking her, Sadie scurried off to her room to give her boyfriend the Medicine. A little while later she and Sadie at in chairs at the table in the dining room.

"Did those people that jump Gage get him that badly?" Maddy asked not recalling any bruising on Gage. Then again she wasn't really paying attention and not only that it was rather dark in her friends room.

"From what he told me some guy's blocked his path and another snuck up behind him and stabbed him. He said it felt like a needle prick only bigger." Sadie explained as she rubbed her face. "I didn't see anything either until he showed me. He has bruising on his neck, upper back, a sprained ankle, and he managed to hit his head on a pole while running away."

"Gage is really stubborn." Maddy shook her head earning a slight laugh from Sadie.

"He really is. I hate seeing him like that." She confessed.

"No one likes to see anyone they care about sick." Maddy agreed.

"I just hope he gets better soon." Sadie hoped as she placed her head into her hands.

"I'm sure he will." Maddy assured Sadie who nodded her head at her encouragement. The unsettling part was Maddy wasn't convinced herself.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day chatting with each other, especially about Maddy's time away from New York. Sadie was excited to see the pictures of the places she'd been to. Maddy would have gladly showed her then if it wasn't for the fact the camera was back at the house. Maddy asked later that day if she could stay for a few days. Sadie practically insisted that she stayed. She didn't want to be left alone, especially since Gage was currently unavailable.

Sadie offered her the spare room. Maddy almost declined, she would have preferred the couch, but agreed because she didn't want to insult her friend. Sadie closed the door to the guest room after muttering her a goodnight. Maddy stood their in the room, listening the quiet of the night along with the foot falls of Sadies as she retired to her room with Gage. She stared at the neatly made bed. She wasn't always comfortable with sleeping on another bed other then her own. Maddy compared it with sleeping with another person's pillow. Some people can't keep their mouths shut while sleeping which lead to drool. Sad to confess that she was one of those people. It was a good thing that she was fully clothed or it would have made it harder for her to get under the blankets to sleep. Maddy slid down onto the bed pulling the blankets over her. She laid there for a few seconds on her back before turning on her side after feeling the itching sensation cascade down it. Maddy tried to settle into a comfortable sleep position. After a few minutes, she was in and out of sleep.

The next time Maddy woke up, it wasn't due to her hypnagogic jerk. It was the sound of not one but multiple sets of screams throughout the building that woke her up. The one that stood apart was the one that came from Sadie. Mady jerked the blankets off of her and made her way quickly into the hall. A shadow blocked her path to Sadie's room.

_'Found You.' It whispered._

* * *

**I'm surprised I manage to get this one done. I guess the last last chapter almost left me at a dead end. Which pretty much explains the writers block. I'll make no promises on when the next chapter will be, I still need to update another story.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own The Strain.

A light from the kitchen bulb illuminated the hallway, making it more easily for Maddy to see that is was Gage. At least that what she kept telling herself. A drip of blood poured down his mouth, over his chin, and down to his throat. His throat looked like it had a rash and looked somewhat saggy. It appeared a few tuff's of his hair was missing, some still in the process of falling out. His skin was more translucent and odd bumps appeared underneath his skin located on his head. The flesh looked like something had borrowed into it. Maddy felt her throat tight up as she swallowed when Gage took a few step's forward. His eye's pulsed more brightly red as he stood there for a while. She felt like she could hear a faint whisper of some sort.

Maddy took a stance as Gages demeanor changed drastically. His features turned more darker and twisted. The creature that use to be Gage lunged for her then. Maddy shouted as she smacked against the wall on her right as Gage flew by her in a half twist to grab her. She stuck her foot out and tripped him midway. She sprinted for his room as Gage got back up. Maddy slammed the door closed and locked it as a figure impacted the door. Maddy winced as she heard the door splinter. The door would not hold for long.

Maddy called out for Sadie, then gazed around the dark room. She rushed over to the other side of the bed to see her friend limp and lifeless. Her neck was twisted at an odd angle with an arm still laying limply on the bed. Maddy's breath quickened as her heart raced when she checked her friend for a pulse on the side of her neck. There was none.

Her head jerked away as the sound of the door breaking off it's hinges grabbed her attention.

She tensed as the noise did not come from Gage's door...it was the front door. She could hear it fall against the tile floor with a bang.

Gun fire quickly followed it along with a set of pounding feet and a wide range of screeches.

Fearing for more arriving Maddy made her way over to the window where the fire escape was located and jerked is up. The framing was old and always caused problems to move it, though with effort and Maddy's high adrenaline rush it helped her force it up with only a slight resistance.

Maddy was halfway out the window when she heard the door nob being twisted and forced inwards.

Her head ducked under the window as a familiar faced figure in uniform instantly spotted her. It's face was still covered with that same black visor from when she came home to her mother getting shot.

The being rushed toward her.

Maddy practically jumped down the stair steps of the fire escape as the man...thing pursued her. Not bother to push it down, she practically lept off the ladder in her haste, almost tripping as her feet made contact with the concrete floor. The sound of feet hitting the metal floor gates flowed into her ears.

Maddy darted down the allyway between building's, as she rounded the corner to the walkway.

A figure loomed over her.

The figure was upon Maddy even before she attempted to skid to a halt. A set of arms circled her waist as they spun her around. A gloved hand covered her mouth as she tried to shout. She stomped her foot onto her assailant's reapeatly as she tried to pry his hand off her mouth was both hands.

Vaun gripped tightly onto the struggling female as she attempted to disengage him. She may have been able to overpowered one of his hunters but she was merely a frightened puppy compared to him.

"Calm" was his commanded as she swung her legs upward in attempt to over throw him. Vaun couldn't help chuckling when she managed to bite his gloved thumb.

Maddy gasped as the creature swung her into her his arm in a fluid motion that made her feel as if her brain shifted in her skull. As soon as his hand left her mouth she screamed.

"Silence." Vaun winced at the high pitched noise as he carried her struggling form over to the van halfway parked on the side of the street. The other Strigoi that chased her from the fire escape jogged after them.

The other sun-hunters re-grouping around the van.

Another Sun-Hunter came over and placed a bag over her head after it dodged a swinging arm. The female grunted as she struggled all the way and as Vaun neared the vehicle she twisted in his arms. He grunted as she slammed backwards into him as she planted two solid feet on the top exterior of the car to prevent him from shoving her inside. Vaun had humans put of a fight before especially when it was time to hunt for the ancients but never had he dealt with a human as strong as this one.

The Sun-hunter who put the bag over her head grabbed at one of her legs all the while reaching for another. A nicely aimed foot made contact with the strigois head. The strigoi's head snapped back slightly as a nasty crack grazed it's visor. It rattled angrily at the female.

Vaun shifted his arms to wrapped them tightly around her very own and swiftly kicked her feet inwards as he lifted her up. It propelled her forward and her head made contacted with the top hood of the van. The noised vibrated in his ears. He blinked somewhat as she hissed and remained fully awake. Although Vaun had not purposely meant to cause that, the force on which she hit her head should have knocked her out. He forced her inside as the pain stunned her temporarily.

Vaun forced her horizontally onto his lap as she continued to flail her legs out. The Sun-Hunter with the cracked visor followed suit. The Strigois arm pined her legs on top of it's own as it slammed the van door shut.

The female would grunt every now and then with the movement.

Vaun knew it was going to be a long ride. The only thing he didn't object to was the rate at which her heart was beating frantically due to the hole ordeal.

* * *

The Master roared as another connection to another of his drones were severed by another sun-hunter. The last view The Master saw was a struggling Maddy being carried away to a nearby Vehicle.

"My Master?" Eicorst questioned, never seeing him in such a state.

"It would appear the female has yet to succumb to the worms...I have no will over her yet." The Masters eye's seethed with rage.

It could feel the flickers of the three other Ancients at the edge of his mind lurking. They could no doubt feel The Masters rage.

Their flutter of amusement cascaded over it's mind.

He rattled savagely.

* * *

**Maddy and Vaun finally meet again. I seriously need to try and pickup the ball on this story, I just haven't been in the mood for a lot of things. I feel like I might be going threw depression or something. I did try to do a drawing of Vaun again to go with the story but I lost the urge. I'm really rusty right now.**


End file.
